riflesxsunflowers
by iceprincessrules
Summary: ivan has a pen pal that he is meeting for the first time. so why can't he shake the feeling that there's more than meets the eye. IvanxOc
1. ch 1 pen pal

Ch. 1 pen pal

"So when are you going to meet this pen pal of yours?" Alfred asked while pestering ivan. Alfred, Arthur, francis, matthew, yao, ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano, lovino, Antonio, gilbert, elizaveta, kiku, Hercules, and rodriech were at a local restaurant called Ronnie's grill. A place where you could find that can be grilled from burgers to steaks and most liquor to.

"I'm actually meeting her at the train station on the outskirts of town where I've planned our afternoon." Ivan answered while he took a drink from his water.

"The only thing out there is the firing range." Ludwig said taking a bite of his wurst.

"Why go there when there are other much finer places than the gun range?" Feliciano asked.

"Well that's what she…" ivan said, but was interrupted.

"Even more so this friend of yours is a woman." Arthur said sipping his tea.

"Because she said she's not like most girls. Would it make up that we're going the karaoke bar? Where the rest of you can meet her as well." Ivan said

"Cool." Alfred said.

Train station ipov

By the time I got there the train had already arrived. I spotted a girl sitting on her suitcase and with her bag on her back while holding up a sign that said my pen name vodkaandspigots. "Would you pen name be riflesxsunflowers?" I asked her as I approached her.

"That makes you…"

"STOP THEIF!" A woman cried. The girl whipped around saw the thief coming towards us. She gave him a hard punch in the gut stopping him in his tracks long enough for security to get there. The woman that had her bag stolen walked up to us. The girl returned her purse. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, just be more careful. You never know what might happened."

"Oh yes thank you bye."

"Bye." Then she turned back around to reveal her full height to me. She was just inches shy from me. She is a well-rounded woman. Her chest was smaller than my older sisters, but much larger than toris. As to say she has some definite curves. She wasn't scrawny by no means, but she wasn't bulky either. "Now where were we? Ah yes you must be vodkaandspigots?" The volumptious blue eyed brunette asked.

"Da." Was all I could say after such a display with that man.

"Awesome to meet you, I'm Rita Hartford, as you can tell I'm not a textbook example of a traditional woman in society." She beamed at me with a warm smile. She acted like she wasn't afraid of me like most people. Okay more like everyone, but she held out her hand ready to greet my own. I took my hand and shook hers as I introduced.

"Ivan Bragniski, it's a pleasure." She had removed her hand and rolled down her sleeves just before she finished I saw some of the scratches on her arms.

"So, how have you been since our last letter?" she asked as she took her suitcase and walked towards the exit.

"Good and you?"

"Fairly well."

"I do have something for us to do this afternoon if you're up to it?"

"I'm always up for a challenge."

"хороший." I led her to my 08 ford pick-up. She put her suitcase and her backpack in the back. I opened the door for her as she me a weird look. "What?" she just laughed lightly at my action.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to meet someone so polite to me. Usually it's the other way around. Its actually nice to have that same treatment. Thank you for opening it for me."

"Your welcome da." She climbed in the truck as I shut the door. I got in on the other side and drove us to our next destination.


	2. ch 2 drunk

ch. 2 drunk

Rpov

We arrived at our destination which was the gun range. I'm totally stoked about it in addition I have a man who doesn't mind it. Awesomeness! I put my bags inside the truck so he could lock it up. We checked into the gun range and rented their fire arms. Once we had picked out our guns. We walked out to the outdoor pavilion. Ivan set up his USP pistol while I locked and loaded up the SPAS-12. "What would you say to a challenge?" He asked.

"I'm all ears." I told him.

"Last one to make five bull eyes buys lunch."

"You're on." I get my rifle in firing position as he did as well.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!" We both said as we fired off our weapons it didn't take long for there to be a winner. Ivan won so that makes me buy us lunch. After we've fired off a couple more rounds and before I knew it we were at this dinner called Ronnie's grill. Ivan must come here a lot, because he didn't need to look a menu. Whereas I was torn between a burger and stir fry. I went with the burger. You can't go wrong with a burger. Besides I've had this craving for some beef all day. Our food arrived shortly after and I immediately dug into the burger.

"You were hungry da?" He asked as I nodded in response feeling embarrassed because of me pigging out. "Good, I like girls who can eat." He smiled at me as I felt a blush coming on my face. After I finished my burger as he finished off his steak. I felt so stuffed.

"That was the best burger I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you liked it. So, how long ago was it since your last one? Days or weeks?"

"Years, since I've had any kind of red meat."

"Why?"

"My dad's strict diet for me, only white meat and seafood."

"I think you look fine."

"It's nice of you to think so, but in my early school till high school. I've always been on the chunky side, plus with my height it hid it a lot easier, because it would distribute it throughout my body. A majority of it went to my stomach and waist." I fished out a picture out of my back pocket. "This is what I looked like back then."

"You were cute then, not to say that you are not now as you were then. Well what I mean to say is…" He stuttered while a blush crept on his face.

"Ivan has anyone ever told you. You talk too much."

"Sometimes, well to help work off the meal we can go to the gym."

"Sure." I paid for our meal and we walked down to the gym. I went through my suitcase and pulled out a long sleeve black t-shirt with a pair of black sweats, along with an extra set of clothes to change into after we finished. I walked out changed into my sweats and saw Ivan talking to a blonde man wearing a black cross around his neck. Standing next to him was a brown haired Italian with a curl on the left side to his head. Ivan waved his hand signaling me to come over. I walked over to him.

"Rita these are a couple of my friends. The German being Ludwig." Referring to the blonde, I shook his hand.

"Hallo guten tag." (**Hello, good afternoon.**)

"Ich bin fein und Sie?" (**I'm fine and you?**)

"Guten." (**Good.**)

"And his Italian boyfriend, Feliciano." He said referring to the brunette. He looked at me up and down as if scanning my image.

"You must have drank a lot of milk as a child to get to be taller than Ludwig." I laughed at his comment.

"I did, but it also doesn't hurt to have tall parents. It's nice to meet someone with a sense of humor." I shook his hand, but he had latched onto me for a hug. The German had to grab the Italian to get him to let go of me.

"Sorry, he's very affectionate." Ludwig said to me.

"It's okay just warn me next time." I said.

"Well we have to get going. We have to meet up with the others soon and I know Feli will want to take a nap before then."

"Okay then see you all tonight." Ivan said as the two walked out. We went on with our workout.

5:30 pm

"Well why don't we call it a day here to get cleaned up to meet up with the rest of my friends da."

"Okay, I'll meet you out front when I'm done."

"Da."

Half hour later

I met up with Ivan out front after a hot refreshing shower. I finished putting on my thin gold hoops into my ears. "You ready."

"Whenever you are da." Ivan drove us down to the karaoke bar. Where we ran into a couple more of his friends, he introduced them as Feliks and Toris.

"Rita, come with me." Feliks demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't stand the fact that you're wasting your hair by having it in that ponytail."

"What else could I do with this?" I released my hair to reveal that it was slightly past the shoulders.

"More than you think." The blonde man pulled me into the girls' room.

"I'll meet you in our usual room." Ivan said through the door.

"Okay." Feliks said. "Now what to do with this." He said referring to my hair. Somehow he whipped out a flat iron, and started to straighten my hair. "Tell me do you wear make-up?"

"No."

"Why you're a girl?"

"I feel like it gets caked onto my skin. So, I don't wear it."

"Okay, we'll use a powder foundation. Here put these on." I put on the pair of knee high boots over my jeans. "With this dark wash denim jacket." He finished my hair and added some hair spray. I got up to one of the stalls and took off my black sweater to reveal my red tank top with red lace around the bottom and top of the shirt. I pulled on the jacket and walked out of the stall. Then he sat up on the sink counter. "Damn you're tall."

"Sorry I can't help with what my parents gave me and your six inch heel boots don't help either."

"Just shut up and let me work my magic."

10 min later

"Alright you're done now go stun Ivan with this." The make-up was kept very neutral to keep the focus on my blue eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and Feliks led me towards their reserved room. Feliks opened the door as I walked in. Ivan stood up first.

"Guys this is my pen pal, Rita Hartford." He said.

"Helloo-hey!" I grabbed a hold of the hands that were on my chest from behind and flipped him over my head and slammed him to the ground. I let go of his hands as I stood straight back up.

"Whoa! What a woman." The blonde with a brown bomber jacket on said. The Englishman stood up and walked up to me. He is chest high to me.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland anyone who can do that to Francis is certainly a friend of mine."

"It's nice to know that I'm useful to someone." I kneeled down the floor. I lightly tapped Francis on the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. "Do that again and I'll make you wish you hadn't." I smiled at him. He immediately got up and took a seat next to a guy who had a maple leaf on his sweatshirt. "As Ivan said, I'm Rita and as you can tell I'm not what would be a traditional girl."

"That's good to know." Francis said.

"I'm sorry; I'm being rude we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Alfred the hero." The blonde with the bomber jacket said.

"Arthur as you know." The Englishman said.

"Lovino," The other Italian said.

"Antonio." The Spaniard said.

"Roderich." The Austrian said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Elizaveta." The Hungarian woman said.

"The awesome Gilbert." The second German said.

"Francis." The Frenchman said.

"Hercules." The Greek man said.

"Kiku." The Japanese man said as he poured himself some more sake.

"Yao." The Chinese man said.

"Is that everyone." Alfred said before I had a chance to hear the guy in the maple leaf sweatshirt say anything. I walked on over to him and kneeled down to him to his level, because he was sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry I haven't learned yours yet." I said to him.

"You want to know my name. I'm just a nobody." He whispered softly to where almost no one heard him.

"Once I learn your name. You'll be a someone to me."

"Matthew."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Matthew."

"Now why can't you be that polite when we're out meeting people?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Because they act like they have a stick up their ass."

"Those were my parents."

"I thought those were your grandparents by the way they act."

"So, my mother was old when she had me, not like yours."

"Hey, that was a one night stand."

"That led to your creation. All it takes is one time."

"My mom has no regrets."

"She hasn't lived long enough to have any."

"Enough, we came here for a good time and I for one am going to have one dammit aru." Yao said.

"So who's up first?" I asked.

"I will cause I'm the hero." Alfred said taking the mike.

10:30 pm

"Hey Rita, why don't you sing us an awesome tune?" Gilbert slurred while wrapping his arm around Eizaveta's shoulder.

"No, it's okay I'll spare you guys these cords. I'm a horrible singer." I answered.

"Hey it's just for fun, besides most of us won't remember because we're too drunk anyhow. Come on even matt did one song."

"If you insist okay." I got up there and selected love moves in mysterious ways by Niña. I sang the song and got down off stage. I then noticed that Ivan happened to have a few drinks too many and currently unconscious.

"Encore…encore…encore." Francis said applauding as did the others.

"No, I believe Ivan and I should go. I'd like to get Ivan home and I've got a room saved at a hotel close by that I need to check in."

"Well good night." Matt said waving at us. I put Ivan's arm around my shoulder with my arm around his waist we walked out of the room towards his truck. I get him in the truck and realized I have no idea where he lives. Damn! I guess he'll have to stay with me at the hotel. I drove us down to the hotel. I went to grab my bags and Ivan, and we made our way on up to the suite. He was somewhat conscious so it made walking somewhat easier. So far he hasn't said a word since we left the bar and that worries me a bit. Once inside the room I put my stuff on one of the beds and gently got Ivan over to the other. I then proceeded to start to strip him down to his boxers. So now he was down to a white tank that he had on underneath his shirt and his boxers. He now currently lies down on his back against the bed.

"Rita do you think I'm scary?" He slurred a somewhat coherent sentence.

"No, why would I be scared of you?"

"Because everyone is even my own sisters are afraid of me."

"I'm not." I said while brushing my hand softly through his thick hair.

"How can I be so sure?"

"Well I wouldn't be here taking care of you if I thought that you were scary. No, I'm not doing this to be nice. I'm doing this because you are my closest friend."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, now get some rest. So, we can take on tomorrow's challenges."

"Da." He immediately fell asleep. I went into the bathroom and took a shower to take out the hairspray and the make-up off my face. Then I got into a long sleeved Michigan blue shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Once finished I went to sleep on the other bed beside his.

Morning ipov

I woke up with a blistering headache. I slowly opened my eyes to find a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. I took it quickly letting its effects take over. It was then I heard the door open to the room and in came Rita with a plate of breakfast in hand.

"Morning." She said softly. I was grateful that she didn't speak any louder at the moment.

"Morning." I replied as I sat up on the edge of the bed. She handed me the plate, which contained some eggs, toast, and a peeled orange with a cup of black coffee. "Thank you."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Minus the headache, da."

"Good." She smiled at me a warm one at that. I finished off the breakfast she had brought me. "You know you're a sad drunk?"

"Why? What did I do?" I asked trying to figure out what I had done.

"Nothing bad, just asking why I wasn't afraid of you? I'll tell you this. I'm not afraid of one thing and one thing only and it is not you."

"That makes me feel much better knowing that I didn't try to rape you."

"Like I would let that happen. Your friends were nice, especially matt."

"I'm glad. Now since we are finished here I'd like to get out of these clothes at my home where you will meet another one of my friends. He's a bit shy, but I think he'll warm up to you."

"Okay."

Ivan's house third pov

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. You are more than welcome to stay here or walk around if you like to." He offered.

"Okay take your time." She said. She walked into the study and wandered inside. Suddenly a large brown cat came out to see this newcomer. He hopped up on the desk. She turned around and spotted him on the oak desk.

"Oh hello there. Are you Ivan's friend?" She read his name tag as it said vodka. "So, your name is vodka."

'How do you know my dad?' Vodka meowed.

"I'm his pen pal riflesxsunflowers." She took her hand and scratched the top of his head. "You're such a big boy aren't you?"

'I'm not fat. I'm just fluffy.' He responded.

"It's okay I like cats like you."

'Yay!' She continued to scratch the back of his head.

"Rita…Vodka." Ivan called just out in the hall.

"We're in here Ivan." She responded as Ivan walked into the study to see Rita sitting on the desk and Vodka sitting on her lap with her stroking his fur.

"Nice to see you two getting along." He petted the cat on the head.

"Yeah he just hopped up on the desk and I started scratching his head. He seemed very welcomed to it." It was then that Vodka got off of her lap and flopped down on the desk to expose his fluffy underside. "Yeah that's a good boy." She cooed as she started giving him belly rubs.

"It's nice to see him warm up to someone else aside from me."

"He just needs someone to love him tenderly. Animals can tell the real emotions of what a person is feeling. It's what makes them such good companions where we as humans fail."

"Good to know. Say would you care to walk with me to the gardens."

"Sure, Vodka would you like to join us." He meowed and proceeded to like his ass. "I'll take that as a no. Well enjoy your bath." They walked out of the study and toward the backyard. Which led to the gardens, it was a massive garden mostly filled with sunflowers, but it also had some irises, peonies, tulips, and many others. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, I worked hard on it." They continued walking around in the maze of colorful flowers. Ivan plucked one of the red roses from the ground and started to pluck the thorns off of it. "Rita, how would you describe yourself as a flower?"

"I don't know maybe a dandelion something small and easily looked over or forgotten."

"Why?"

"I…I…I"

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to, but we might want to sit down for this." Ivan sat down on the concrete bench. "Before I say anything do not judge what you are about to see." He nodded. She took off her long sleeve shirt to reveal a tank top underneath, but it had exposed all of her bruises, scratches, and burn marks she had. His jaw dropped at all of the abrasions her body had exposed. "I was abused as a child and mostly throughout my life by a man who doesn't even deserve the title of my father." She put her shirt back on, but still felt exposed even with it on. Then she sat down on the bench with her back facing towards him.

"How?"

"He'd physically and mentally beat me. I felt trapped living with him. I was a prisoner in my own home."

"When did start?"

"After I started preschool, he had stated to me that I had killed my mother while she gave me the gift of life. That bastard blames me for a death of a person whom I've never met. When I wrote you those letters I pretended to come from a loving family."

"That's why you asked me about my family."

"Yeah for twenty-two years he did that to me. He made it to where I couldn't even leave for college. So, I went to a community in town. He'd watch me like a hawk. It wasn't until a few weeks ago when I had received your letter. That I thought enough was enough. So, I secretly packed up my bags and took whatever money I had saved and left for the early morning train.

"So, why didn't you call the police?"

"He would have denied the whole thing. He'd beat me to make it look like an accident."

"Well to refer back to my earlier question. When I see you, I see a sunflower. It always looks for the brightest outcomes no matter what."

"It's nice to know what someone thinks of me."

"If it makes you feel better you are more than welcome to stay here with me." He took his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay it gets lonely here. Since my sisters moved out, so, you are more than welcome to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Da."

"Then thank you for your hospitality."

"Now I'll show you where you'll be staying." He got up and placed the rose in her hair. She followed him to the room that was upstairs in the house. Inside the room was very simple. It had a queen size bed with dark red sheets and darken wood frame with matching armoire and nightstand. She went inside to remover her shoes to have her bare feet feel the plush carpet inside the room. "This will be your room. The bathroom is at the end of the hall and my room is next door to yours. So, if you need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"You don't have to. Having you here as company is more than enough."

"I know." She walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at the gesture. "I'll go make dinner." She walked past him and toward the kitchen. "Would you like to assist?"

"No, I need to find Vodka and give him a brush. It's his shedding season."

"Okay, I'll let you know when it's ready."

Ipov

I went to my study to find Vodka sleeping in his cat bed by the couch in the office. I grabbed the brush from the desk drawer and sat on the marooned color loveseat. "Vodka come here." I patted the seat for emphasis. He woke up and stretched before he jumped up on the couch. He sat on my lap knowing that I was going to brush him. I started brushing his thick soft fur. "So, do you like Rita?" He meowed in response. "Me to."

'What about for a mate?' He meowed and as if I could understand him I replied.

"I think it's too soon to tell yet. She's got a lot of issues that need to be addressed, but then again who doesn't and I really do like her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same, but like I said it's too early to think like that."

'I hope she's it. I like her head scratches.' He meowed.

"Me to, I hope so to."

1.5 hours later

Hey he has a lot of fur to cover and he likes it. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey dinner's ready whenever you are." She said leaning against the doorway.

"Okay." I started to get up signaling to Vodka to get off. He jumped down to go over to Rita and jump into her arms.

"Oh you want to join us to." She said as he purred in response. She petted his fur as we walked toward the dining room. "Hope you like Mexican."

"Da."

"Good because we're having chicken fajitas." Vodka meowed in response. "I save some unseasoned chicken and boiled it just for you." He smiled at her gesture. We made it to the dining room where she had prepared our meal. Vodka's bowl was on the ground. He jumped down from her arms to the floor to eat his dinner. We sat down at the table and had our meal in silence. Afterwards we loaded up the dishwasher.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I asked while adding the soap to the dishwasher.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"I believe the question is what don't I have?" We walked over to the entertainment room.

Third pov

"You pick the movie. I'll make us some tea." He left the room and went towards the kitchen.

"What to pick? What to pick? What do you think Vodka?" He rubbed his head against one of the horror flicks. "No, I'm not all up for having nightmares for the next two weeks. Try again." He then placed a paw on Valentine's Day. "We need something better than a chick flick. You know something with explosions of an action film, but with the love of a chick flick." He jumped into her arms and placed a paw on RED. "This one." He nodded. "Cool I haven't seen this one yet. Nice pick." She scratches his neck as she then put the movie into the player.

Ipov

I came in with two cups of tea. She sat on the couch with Vodka on her lap. She was stroking his fur as he purred. "It's nice to know that you guys can make yourselves comfortable." I put her tea cup in her hand. She inhaled its scent savoring it. "Do you like it? It's chamomile." She nodded in approval. "So, what did you pick?"

"RED."

"I haven't seen that one in a while."

"Just don't spoil it for me. I haven't seen it yet."

"I'll try not to." (I'll try not to spoil the movie for you guys to.)

¼ movie in

"You'll enjoy this part." The swamp guy had pulled a machine gun out of his stuffed pig.

'No respect.' The bald guy said. She chuckled at the sight of the scene.

¾ movie in

Her head leaned against my shoulder. I looked down at her cup to find it empty. I wrapped my arm around the back of her shoulders and her face dug deeper to get more comfortable. I could tell she was sleepy as her eye lids got heavier with the drowsiness.

End of the movie

I shut off the TV and gently took Vodka off her and placed him on the floor. Then I picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her room. Once up there I placed her on the bed underneath the blankets. "Good night, my sunflower." I said as I stroked a few stray hairs out of her face and went to bed as well.

3:30 am Vodka's pov

I woke up because I had the urge to release some tension in my litter box. Once finished I couldn't help, but think that someone else was here. I went up to Rita's room. I stuck my head in the door way and my instincts were right. I saw a man speaking to her while she slept. I bolted to daddy's room. I went inside and jumped up on him and bit his hand. "Vodka, what is wrong with you?" He awoke instantly. I got down and went to the door trying to get dad to follow me. Instantly I heard a loud scream and a thud from the next room, along with glass shattering, "Rita!" He got up and ran next door.

Ipov

I shoved her door open to find her sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. Her back against the wall as her body was shaking badly in fear. "Make it stop…make it stop." She said as her head went towards her bent knees in front of her, to hide her tears. I got down to her level and pulled her close to a tight embrace.

"Shhhh! He's gone now. No need to worry da."

"No, I have to get away from here. He knows I'm here. He'll come after you and your friends. He-he-he won't stop." She said as she tried to get up. Trying to get free from my grasp, but I wouldn't let her go. It just made me hang to her tighter.

"Rita I care too much about you to see you be hurt by such a man. I will not allow it." I stroked her head gently. "I will warn my friends. We will have someone be with you at all times."

"I don't want anyone. I want you. I feel safest with you. I feel safest in your arms." She sobbed into my chest.

"I can accommodate for that. Now come let's get some rest for the next day." She nodded as I led her to my room. We lie down on the bed with her still in my arms and instantly fell asleep.

Morning rpov

I woke up to the smell of vodka. (Not the cat.) You know the good stuff and in the arms of the source of the scent. I then noticed his arms were wrapped around my waist as mine were around his chest. I felt a blush coming to my face. Then I also realized that he was shirtless and blushed even harder. Ivan stirred in his sleep. He took his hand and rubbed my back. I looked into his amethyst eyes.

"Morning." He whispered.

"Morning." I replied as he pulled me closer to him closing the gap between our bodies, our faces a mere few inches apart.

"You know I meant what I said last night. I will keep you safe, my sunflower." I could only lightly sob into his shoulder. "What is the matter?" He asked as he took his right hand and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"For once I'm not alone. I've been alone for so long that this is something new for me."

"We'll get through this together da."


	3. ch 3 turnaround

Ch. 3 turnaround

Three months later rpov

I'll tell you what. Me staying here with Ivan was the best decision I've made. We've had our ups and downs, okay more like I've had them, but that goes without saying that he's also had his. He's still cautious about himself being scary. Anyway before I forget Vodka is doing well. We've gotten him to become a little more outgoing. All we did was add some carpeted shelves to the wall to give him a way to walk around the living room without touching the floor. He loves it. Well anyway Ivan and I were walking around the park with Vodka on his leash. (Yes, you can walk cats on a leash.) When he started pulling on the leash harder than usual. "Vodka what's wrong?" I asked. He meowed in response. I let him go off of his leash and he bolted and we followed after him. He meowed again to tell us that he's found something. Okay more like someone. He found an orange mane coon. The cat was looked like he had been beaten. I leaned down to find out that the cat was still breathing, but barely. "The cat his barely breathing we need to take it to the vet ASAP." Ivan took off his scarf and wrapped it up in it. We ran back towards the truck with the mane coon in my arms to try to keep it awake, because it could be disastrous otherwise. Ivan got on his phone and the vet office that he uses for Vodka.

"Dr. Trisha we have an emergency." He said into the phone.

'How can I help?'

"We have a mane coon that has been beaten. Possibility of a few broken bones, the cat is barely breathing. We're doing what we can to keep it awake."

'Just come on in I'll prepare a table for it.' He closed his phone and shortly after the call we arrived at the office. I bolted out of the truck and towards the office. Ivan got ahead of me and opened the door to it. Where we met Dr. Trisha, I handed the cat to her and she went off to her operating room. The light lit on the door to signal that they were in surgery. I sat down in the chair against the waiting room wall. Vodka paced the room. Ivan sat down next to me and held my hand.

4 hours later

Vodka had eventually ended up on my lap as I stroked his fur trying to calm him. Ivan still held my hand and stroked it with his thumb while his other hand clenched and unclenched his knee. Suddenly the light went off and Dr. Trisha came out with a smile on her face. Vodka jumped down and went into the room to check up on the patient. We both let out a sigh of relief.

"She pulled through. She'll need a few weeks to recover, but she'll make it. She's strong for as young as she is. At first it didn't look good for her, but she pulled through when she needed to."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We walked into the room to see Vodka curled up with her to keep her warm and licked her fur. I got closer to her. I tried to pet her, but she seemed hesitant at first, but she sniffed my hand and licked it. Telling me she was okay for me to touch her. I petted her fur gently to not agitate her.

Ipov

"She's good with cats." Dr. Trisha said to me as I leaned against the door way.

"I know she got Vodka to be more outgoing."

"Really! Mr. Bush dweller."

"Da."

"The same can be said about you to." I blushed at that.

"Do you know if she belongs to anyone?"

"Not that I'm familiar with, but I'll look into it. Meanwhile if no one responds in thirty days. She will be put up for adoption. Would you be interested in adopting her?"

"Vodka seems quite smitten by her and I don't think I could say no to Rita even if she did ask me. So, yes I would."

"Good I'll put your name on the list. What would her name be?"

"Rita." She stopped petting the cat and walked on over to us.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What would you like to name the cat?" I asked her.

"Iris." She answered.

"Iris it is. I'll get the necessary paperwork on it. Also when the person or people reveal who had done this to Iris. We will press charges against him or her for animal cruelty."

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Trisha." I thanked her.

Two weeks later ipov

I finished the last of the paperwork for Iris's adoption. I had previously prepared a room for Vodka and Iris. All that had to be done was to pick her up from the shelter. "Hey Ivan, look who is ready to go home." Dr. Trisha said as the orange and white mane coon jumped up on the desk to say hello.

"Hello my furry friend. How are you today?" I asked as she meowed a response. I brought up the pet carrier for her. She walked inside and got comfortable while I signed a few more things and paid them their fees. Once finished we were on our way home. As soon as we got home I told iris to stay quiet for a bit until Rita came and got her, because she doesn't know anything about the adoption. I walked inside the house with some groceries that I had picked up previously and saw Rita finishing up the dishes. "Hello." I said while setting the bags on the counter and started putting it away.

"Hey, is there anything else that needs to be brought in?"

"Da, it's in the passenger seat."

"Okay." She went out to the truck with me hot on her heels. She opened the door and shouted for joy to see Iris in the seat. She opened the pet carrier as soon as it opened Iris pounced into her arms and started to like her face. She laughed as she continued the display of affection.

"Say welcome to our newest roommate, Rita." I said as she smiled.

"Really, now Vodka will have a companion."

"Don't forget she's a part of our family as much as you are."

"Thanks Ivan." Iris jumped out of her arms and ran off to probably find Vodka. Not a moment later, were Rita's arms around me. Our faces started to close the gap between us. We were just a few mere inches apart.

"Yo! Ivan dude, what's up?" Alfred said walking up with Arthur and Yao. We immediately let go of each other blushing like crazy while looking away from each other.

"Were we interrupting something?" Arthur asked.

"No, I need to get dinner started. Excuse me." She said as she left to go back inside. Soon after Yao had met up with her. "Hello Yao."

"Hello." He said.

Rpov

"How are you today?" I asked him as I pulled some beef and vegetables out while strapping on an apron.

"I'm fine and you aru?"

"Great. Now that we have a new addition in our family." I swear I saw his jaw drop.

"What has that bastard done to you? I didn't think you guys were that serious?"

"Well actually Ivan did all of the work. I didn't know anything about it."

"Please don't say any more about it aru."

"Okay, hey can you put that bottle of vodka in the freezer please." He put it in the freezer and walked outside towards the others. Ivan came back inside. He stood right next to me and said.

"It's a good look for you."

"Oh :P hehe." I replied

"You need any help?" He asked.

"No, I just figured out what to make." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for Iris she'll make a great addition."

"Your welcome."

Outside

Yao met up with the others and told them that Rita was pregnant with Ivan's child. Alfred and Arthur were pissed. Alfred was because he thought that Ivan had raped her and Arthur was pissed because how could she allow him to do such things. The others were either really pissed or surprised by the fact that he had it in him to do such an act, or happy because it would mean a child was to be born.

Inside

"Not to say that I'm not glad that my friends are here, but why are they here?" Ivan asked me.

"It's our turn to have them over for game night and we can share the news about Iris."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that it was tonight."

"Now dinner will be ready soon. So can you entertain our guests while I'm in here." He walked outside to get our friends and took them to the living room.

Hour and a half later

I had placed the last tray of desserts in the fridge. I grabbed the last pot and placed it on the hot pad in the dining room table. I walked into the living room. "Dinners ready everyone." I said they all got up and took a seat. "Now let's see if I can say these dishes correctly. I revealed the dishes as I named them off. "First, we have our soup which is borscht (meat and veggie soup mainly severed hot, but can be cold.). Next we have our shashlyk (marinated and grilled meat kabobs.) and sel'dpod shuboy (chopped salted herring under a coat of shredded cooked beef, but sometimes with a layer of egg or other vegetables.). Oh before I forget." I went to get the now chilled bottle of vodka and brought it to the table. "So, how were my pronunciations?"

"Just like I taught you." Ivan said.

"That's not the only thing." Alfred muttered while Arthur kicked him under the table.

"Don't be shy there's plenty to go around." I insisted.

"Ve so, how is the little one?" Feliciano asked.

"I believe she's adjusting well." I answered.

"So, how was it?" Gilbert asked. Earning him a smack against the back of his head by Elizaveta.

"It was hard at first, but we wanted her really badly." Ivan answered.

"How long have you known that it was a she?" Matthew asked.

"We found out about a couple of weeks ago." I went to pour myself a shot glass of the vodka. When Yao's hand had prevented mine from taking the drink.

"You shouldn't drink that in your condition." He said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What condition?" I asked him.

"The fact that you're pregnant is a pretty good one." Alfred blurted out. Ivan and I busted out laughing at this. I mean we were laughing our asses off it was so funny.

"I don't see the humor in this." Arthur said.

"I'm not pregnant. We haven't even had sex yet." I said while trying to compose myself.

"But you said you had a new family member." Ludwig said just as the two cats came into the dining room.

"We do. Ah here you are Iris." I picked up Iris to show them our new cat. "This is Iris everyone. Say hello Iris." She mewed a response as I set her back down on the floor. They had blushed from the embarrassment. Okay minus Feliciano.

"So, you not having a child." Alfred said.

"No, I was never pregnant to begin with. Now dig in while the food is still warm." With that said the tense atmosphere was lifted from here. We ate dinner with light chatter here and there. After we had finished I cleared off the table and started to wash the dishes. When Ivan came into the kitchen. "How was it?"

"Reminds me of my nana, even the consistency of the borscht was correct." He answered.

"Thank you."

"I will say this though that was awkward."

"I'd say so, imagine me pregnant. Any way I'll be out there in a minute with dessert." Ivan left the kitchen leaving me alone. I looked out the window and saw something move, but shrugged it off as the wind.

Ipov

"So, how come you haven't done it yet?" Gilbert asked.

"Well we are not ready yet." I answered.

"It's not hard to get her ready. She looks more than motivated to." Francis said.

"Well…" A scream echoed through the house. "Rita!" I bolted to the kitchen with the others hot on my heels. We found her being held by her father at gunpoint. I saw her eyes full of fear. It made my stomach churn. I hated seeing that look in her eyes. "Let go of her." I demanded with clenched fists ready to knock him out in one shot.

"Sorry, but you're in no position to make demands to me." He said tightening his grip on her.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked.

"I got what I came here for, now that she can repay for the death of my wife."

"It wasn't her fault that her mom died giving birth to her." I said.

"Oh yes. So, now every time I look into those damn blue eyes of hers I see my wife." It was then that I heard another gun cock.

"I hate to inform you, but you are under arrest for charges of attempted murder and child abuse." Matthew said from behind him. The man laughed.

"You think that you've got the guts to fire that thing kid."

"I never joke about the lives of my friends. Now give Francis the gun and let Rita go." He said in an unusual cold demeanor. The man did as he was told. Rita ran back behind me. We heard the sirens coming up. "Luis Hartford you are under arrest. Anything you say or do will be held up against you in a court of law." Matt handcuffed the man and walked on out towards the sirens as we all followed. He placed him in the police car and it drove off. Once out of sight Rita came out from behind me and hugged Matthew.

"Thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome and Francis."

"Oui." He responded.

"Can you help me sit down without falling?"

"Of course mon cher." Francis and Rita both helped matt sit down.

"So how did you know that he was here?" she asked.

"I saw him coming from the back via the living room window. I had said to be excused, but no one heard me. Without him noticing me I went to my car and pulled out my hand gun from underneath the seat and the cuffs from the door. I then hurried on over in stealth once I heard you scream I knew that he had used the side entrance because I had used it as well and that was how I ended up behind him."

"How can I repay you?" She asked.

"Just knowing you guys are safe from guys like him is enough for me." Matthew answered.

"I know about I serve some black tea with the ruske kape (coconut and chocolate cupcake. The center can vary in flavor between vanilla, chocolate, or mocha. The coconut or crushed walnut is on the exterior. This dessert is served chilled.) I made earlier. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yes, let's celebrate the hero of the night." Alfred said referring to Matthew.

"I'm always good for a cup of tea." Arthur said as the rest agreed.

Next day rpov

I woke up more refreshed today and I fell asleep on the couch. Oh maybe it was because of the fact that Ivan's arms were still around me, could be a very good possibility. I unwrapped myself from his grasp and ventured into the kitchen where I found our feline friends by their empty food bowls. "Oh I'll get that fixed in a minute." I said softly as I reached for their cat food and then poured the kibble into their bowls. They started to munch on it while I prepared our breakfast. I had whipped up some eggs benedict with scones and some earl gray tea, as I finishing up with the tea. I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms go around my waist and a head go to my shoulder. A shock ran up my spine. "I-Ivan."

"Da." He replied.

"You surprised me."

"You know it makes it easier to do this, because you taller than average. Which is a good thing da?"

"Why?"

"It makes me feel less like a giant."

"I'm glad now breakfast is ready." After breakfast I had gotten changed when I heard someone knocking on the door. Ivan opened the door to see that it was Arthur.

"Come in have a seat da." Ivan said to Arthur as he walked inside.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I have some news to tell you Rita, but you both might want to sit down for this." Arthur said.

"Okay let me make some tea and you can tell us." It took me a couple of minutes to get the tea and some scones on a tray and brought it out. "Please help yourself." I sat down next to Ivan.

"Thank you. Now as you know Matthew arrested your father, Luis Hartford last night."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well I'm here to inform you that your father was killed by a bullet being shot in the back of the head. The officer got him down to the prescient from there he had taken a hostage, then Alfred shot him in the back of the head."

"That bastard, not Alfred though. He did us all a favor."

"Now as much as it's been a pleasure you must show me how you make these scones they're really good."

"Thank you. Would you believe me this is the first time I've made them." Both of the men went wide-eyed. "What?"

"You've never made these before, but they taste like you've made them dozens of times before. Then how'd you come across the recipe?"

"Well I do remember I read about them when I was twelve in one of many of my mother's cook books. I read as a child. What?"

"The professional chefs in France can't even make something this delectable." Arthur said gesturing to what I had said.

"Francis needs to hear this." Ivan said while pulling out his cell. Not even twenty minutes later did we hear the door with the Frenchman behind it? I got up and opened it for him.

"Bonjour now which one of you needed such advice from moi?" he asked as he came inside the home.

"Francis, try one of these scones and tell us what you think." Arthur said offering him one.

"If you made this, then no." he retorted.

"I didn't you git. Rita did."

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you honestly think and I'll do what I can to fix the problem." I said to him. He took a bite of it and his taste buds went singing a joyful chorus.

"This is perfection. I wouldn't change a thing about it, mon cheri."

"Now tell him what you had told us about it." Ivan said.

"That this is my first attempt at making them. The dinner was also a first attempt as well."

"Mon cheri, you have such raw natural talent." I then felt Ivan's hand on my shoulder.

"You should attend a cooking school da." He said.

"Oh no I just do this for fun." I said as I took a step back away from the boys. "Besides I don't have that kind of money."

"Scholarships da."

"If not then at least open up a restaurant to show case such delicacies." Francis said.

"I'll have to think about it."

"I'd be advisable to do what you love to do, da."

"But who would manage it if I'm doing the cooking?"

"I have a business degree." Ivan answered with a smile on his face. I thought about it for a minute and weighed the pros and cons to it. I soon came to a clear decision and told them my answer.

"Okay I guess we're opening a business." I replied.

"Excellent mon cheri."

That night

We lounged on the couch. Okay, Ivan was sitting and I'm laying my head on his lap. He used one hand to hold mine and the other was combing through my hair. "So do you really want to do this?" I asked him.

"Da, I want you to be happy and if this makes you so, then yes I want to." He answered.

"I'm not going to force you into this."

"You're not; I want to do it more so that it is with you." I blushed at his comment as I sat up on my knees facing him. I then wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders while my free hand caressed and turned his head to face mine. I looked longingly into his vibrant amethyst pupils. He turned his body toward mine and his hand caressed my cheek while his other was placed on my waist. I can feel his warm breath against my face because he had been inching closer. Our lips met for the first time. It was pure bliss. So, tender that when we broke apart. I immediately kissed him back. We sank back into the couch with him hovering over me. My hands went towards his face to caress it while his were gripping the couch on either side of my head. We broke apart again this time for air. I couldn't help but blush and neither could he. "Thank God, you feel the same as me."

"That depends on the feeling."

"My heart is going to beat out of my chest if this continues, but I don't want it to stop." I took my hand and placed it on his chest over to his heart to prove his point.

"Good, because mine is doing the same."

"Then let us continue da." We went back to making-out. Luckily we stopped before we got to serious. (Sorry guys. I'm saving it for later.) Especially because Vodka and Iris wanted us to pay attention to them, so we gave them a good brushing and went off to bed.


	4. starting anew

Ch. 4 starting anew

Year later Ipov

The past year seem to have passed in the blink of an eye. Its opening day for our restaurant, we call it Hetalia. We have a global menu. All reasonably priced and all of our ingredients are locally grown. Everyone contributes their best ingredients like Antonio's tomatoes, Ludwig's potatoes, Lovino's grain to turn into flour, and many others. The building was built custom for us. We have two main floors and a roof top for those who want to be alone like couples and college students, or private parties. The kitchen is modern with stainless steel appliances, as for our staff we have Roderich and Arthur as our entertainment with their music. (We know that he is a better musician than a cook anyway.) Elizaveta and Yao help Rita in the kitchen. Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano as our waiters, I deal with the business and marketing. I also help bring in all of the products for our menu. Matthew has gotten better of speaking up because Rita normally gives him a spicy dish to help him out. It helps him out with being a cop. Between the dining area and the kitchen there is a window for the kitchen staff to look out to see the state of their customers. So here is opening day for us. We're nervous because we can't tell if there is anyone out there, because the curtains were shut, but once we had them opened along with the doors. There was a swarm of people coming.

"I better get to work." She said as she went back towards the kitchen.

"Welcome to Hetalia. I'm your awesome waiter Gilbert." I heard Gilbert say to a group of girls who just laughed at his welcome, because they thought it was funny.

Closing time rpov

"Good first day guys, let's keep the ball rolling. Go home and get some rest for tomorrow." I said to everyone.

"Bye." They all said and left except Ivan. Leaving me and him alone, I started to fall. Luckily, Ivan caught me and placed me in a chair and he took the chair beside me and sat in it. He placed his arm around my shoulders.

"That went well da." He said.

"I wasn't expecting it that's for sure."

"Now you have even more challenges ahead of you my sunflower."

"Oh why is that?"

"Well challenges that we can face together as a team."

"Where is this going?" he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box from his pants pocket.

"I was planning on giving you this earlier today, but I never got a chance. So, now I ask this. Rita Hartford will you marry me?" I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I will." He slipped the ring on my finger and I got to sit on his knee and kissed him passionately. "How's that for an answer?"

"Good, but I might need more convincing."

"Try this on for size big boy."


End file.
